The Flower Blooms
by IridescentFeatherz
Summary: A RainWing and her friend in bark on journeys through the rainforest. Hibiscus, Crescent, Starry, and SunSet star as the main characters.
1. Introduction

The sunlight was dim in the rainforest. Although some parts of the rainforest had more sunlight than other parts because in some parts there were large green leaves blocking the sun. A few wing flaps in the distance woke a few macaws. The bright birds screeched as they took off a branch of a low hanging branch. I stumbled back as the red macaws flapped by me. I shake my head once they had gone past.

"Well then, looks like those birds had somewhere to go," A familiar voice calls.

I spin around to see her friend Sunset, "Oh hello SunSet," I called to her friend.

"Hi Hibiscus, what you up to?" SunSet shifted her scales to a soft pink as she smiled.

"Nothing much. Just gathering some fruit to eat before suntime."

SunSet nods then says,"May I join you?"

I smiles, "Of course. We better get a move on so we don't waste our suntime getting fruit."

We dive between trees and vines as our eyes scout for colorful fruit. We reach a small pond that has plenty of fruit around it. We pick a lot of fruit and put them into our green pouches made up of the larger jungle leaves. Our fruit collection contains of grapefruit, oranges, bananas, coconut, plums, pineapples, and a variety of nuts. Both of us take off towards the RainWing village with the pouches full of fruit. Once we landed on the treetop village we take off the pouches and searched for our family and friends. My friend Crescent, whom of which is a NightWing, walks over to us with a smile.

"Hey Sunset," He pauses and looks at me, "Hello Hibiscus."

Sunset nudges me with a grin. I roll my eyes at her with a small hiss then say, "Hi Crescent."

Crescent's full name is CrescentShade but hates when people call him that so we call him Crescent.

"Er.." He stumbles over his words as he continue to talk," So.. you guys got some fruit?"

"Mhm," Sunset answers as I lose focus on the conversation.

I snap my head back to the conversation with Crescent and say, "You wanna join us for a small picnic?"

His eyes widen only slightly and he nods, "I'd love to."

All of us walk over to small platform and Sunset and I unpack the fruit we collected. Crescent grabs a coconut and a banana while Sunset grabs two pineapples and a plum. I look at the various fruit and grab a few grapefruits and a talon full of nuts. We ate our food in silence till Crescent's sister, StarrySky, landed on the platform with her black wings spread out. Crescent leap up glaring at his sister, "You scared me!" He hissed.

She snickered and replied, "Well you should keep check of your surroundings including your sense of hearing."

Crescent nipped at her, she yelps and backs away. She hissed with her forked tongue flicking in and out of her mouth. Sunset snickers at their argument and Crescent shot her a glance.

"Well if you two are done arguing I wanna get back to eating," I say a my scales shifting to a yellow around my claws amused.

StarrySky sits down next to me and takes nuts and a banana from the pile of food. We began to eat our food. Our eating is in silence again except for some howler monkeys and bird calls in the distance. I keep noticing Crescent stealing glances at my, I think he notices my confused look because he says, "You have some… Er grapefruit on your snout."

Starry snorts looking at her brother with an amused look. I wipe off the grapefruit that was there and smile, "Thanks."

He nods and finishes his coconut. I notice some RainWings gathering on platforms and hammocks. My jaw parts and a yawn escapes.

"I think it's time for suntime," Sunset says looking at me.

I nod and Starry plus Crescent get up and open their wings. Crescent looks at me, "See you after suntime."

I blink and he has disappeared into the trees with his sister. I shrug and look back to see Sunset already curled up. I sniffle a laugh and curl up next to her. We fall asleep in the warm daylight sun.


	2. Crescent's Secret Part 1

My eyelids flutter open to see Crescent blinking as he looks straight at me with his long black tail curled around his back talons. I shot up surprised and he jumps back in surprise too.

"Sorry, sorry didn't mean to scare you, " He says with a sheepish smile.

I shake my head, "It's fine, just next time don't stare so creepy"

He snickers, "Okay fine."

He walks over to me and sits down brushing his wing against mine. A shade of crimson runs along my blue scales as I blush from the touch of his wing. Sunset starts to stir next us, she yawns stretching her talons. She smiles at us brightly, her light blue scales shimmering in the sun. Starry lands on the platform along with Crescent's and Starry's older sister, Gravel. She snorts at Crescent as he brushed his wing against mine again. I shiver from the touch of his wing and he pulls his wing away embarrassed.

"So little brother you like.." Crescent cuts off Gravel as he hisses his black tongue flicking in and out.

She hissed and continued, "I see that you like.." Crescent snarls and leaps at her and the topple off the platform.

I gasp and run to the edge of the platform. Gravel and Crescent are fighting at the bottom where they landed. Small plumes of flames come from their snouts as they continue to argue. I open my wings and dive down to the lower platform. To hear Gravel's lasts words, "Fine I won't tell her.." Then she takes off.

My scales turn a purple from confusion and Crescent merrily snorts and storms off into the thick jungle. Starry looks at me, "Er.. he just..umm," She thinks of a minute looking for the words, "Didn't like the tone of Gravel?"

"Mhm sure," Sunset says as she softly lands next to me.

"It's fine," I answer, "Wanna go to the pond?"

"Sure," They both answer.

My scales turn back to a light blue as we fly towards the pond avoiding trees and large vines. Once we reach the pond the songs of tropical birds greet us. I smile with tints of gold gathering in my wing tips. I wade into the warm water and wash off my scales with the fresh water.

"So.. why did Crescent get so mad?" Sunset answers looking at Starry.

She look up from the colorful flower in her talon, "Umm," She pauses, "I don't know if I can talk about around her," She swishes her tail towards me.

Hints of red gather at my talons and she says fast, "No offense."

"How would I not take offense to that?" I shot back.

"Well it's just something Crescent told me not to share with you," She says shrugging.

I grumble, "Fine."

Starry and Sunset get into the pond and wash their scales too. I push the conversation into the back of my mind. A small tree frog ribbits from it's green lilypad. Starry leaps after it when it hops towards the shoreline. I snicker as Starry grumbles when seeing the small frog had gotten away from her.

Crescent emerges from the dense forest that surrounded the pond. My eyes grow wide to see him.

"Hi Crescent?" I say confused.

He simply nods at me then glares at Starry. She nods and gets out of the pond, looks at us and says, "See you later guys."

Her and Crescent take off into the forest. Me and Sunset look at each other confused. Both our scales shift to a purple in confusion.

"What was all that about?" Sunset says climbing onto the shoreline with me behind her.

"Dunno," I answer with a small shrug.

Sunset shrugs too and we both head towards the RainWing village in silence. I continue to think about the meet up with Crescent at the pond and the incidence at the platform. Once we got back to the village we both say our goodbyes and head off to our huts. My mom, Fern, and my dad, Acid, greet me with hugs. I smile and the memories of today slip away.

Two moons shine over head with the third one in a crescent to the side. Small clouds began to gather around the moons. The noises of the jungle die down as everything slowly falls asleep. I can hear soft snores coming from my parent's corner of the hut. The village grew quiet as the RainWings slip into their huts for the night. I glance once more at the three moons then drift off into a peaceful sleep with today's events behind me.


	3. Crescent's Secret Part 2

Crescent's POV:

I sat with my black wings drooping to the ground. The NightWing village was buzzing with activity, today was the day Queen Glory came to check how everything was going. A lot of dragons take Glory has a real queen but, other think there should be a NightWing queen. Personally I think Queen Glory is a great ruler, she cares if dragons are going to starve or if they don't have a home. My mom and my little sister, Owl, were add some small additions to our hut. Gravel was out collecting fruit and other creatures to eat. Starry was helping my mom by getting supplies to add things to the hut. I had to help my neighbors with some lifting some wood and some stones.

Glory walked through the camp entrance with a smile. Her brother Jambu and her bodyguard DeathBringer were close behind her. She walked by the NightWing families and had conversations with them about their new home. Once she got to use Owl bounded over to her and hugged her. Our mother, EclispeChaser, scowled at her, Owl hung her head and backed away. Glory smiled then looked at EclipseChaser.

"How are you liking the rainforest?"

EclispeChaser smiled, "We love it, it's a much better place for dragonets to grow up."

"I thought so, you look like you're getting along very well."

"Yes. Thank you for taking us in your highness."

Glory dips her head, smiles, and continues down the lines of huts. Gravel came back with a big sack of food. She drops it in the middle of the hut near the small campfire. Gravel and our mom start to sort out the food and put them on the small bamboo shelves on the walls.

"Mom, I'm gonna go to the rainforest to see my friends," I turn to Starry, "You wanna come?"  
Our mom nods and continues to sort.

"Sure I'd love to come but," She pauses, "But I thought that you were not talking to Hibiscus cause well, you know you sorta like her."

I sigh, "Yea I know but I gotta talk to her or she will think something is wrong."

"Yes I see your point. Well let's go."

We walk out of the hut together and open our black wings. We take off into the rainforest while dodging low hanging vines. Once we reach the RainWing village in the treetops we landed. Starry looked around while I followed lost in my own train of thought. _Will I ever get the chance to tell Hibiscus how I feel about her? What if I tell her and she doesn't feel the same? Gah! Feelings are so complicated!_ Starry smacked me and I looked up. I saw Hibiscus and SunSet in front of me.

"Oh, er hello," I stammer.

Hibiscus nods with a big sparkling smile, "Hey Crescent! I'm so glad your not mad anymore."

"Mhm," SunSet says.

I nod and put on a small smile. We walked towards a platform at the edge of the village. It had a small cloth with a green vine woven basket with foods in the basket. My stomach growls and I smile a sheepish grin from embarrassment. I sat around the basket as the others do too. The meal taste great when you haven't had food for a day. There was plums, grapefruits, oranges, nuts, bananas, and pomegranates. I licked the citrus juice off my talons so they don't become sticky.

"So?" I say, "What now?"

"Hm well, the village now has a new library," Hibiscus says, "We could go."

I jump up excited, "That would be awesome! I can't find scrolls anywhere, but now I can."

Starry snorts, "Well someone is enthusiastic."

Hibiscus laughs, "Come on!"  
When we get to the library my jaw drops in wonder. There a high shelves are stocked with scrolls. There is a small RainWing at a desk checking over some scrolls. She waves at us then continues what she was doing. The scrolls were in alphabetical order, so I went over to the C section. I love Queen Coral's writing, she really has a way with words. I pull out my favorite scrolls then walked over to the desk.

"How do we check out scrolls?" I question.

"Oh, What's your name?" She asks back.

"It's Crescent, well CrescentShade."

"Okay," She pulls out a scroll and writes my name down, "What scrolls are you checking out?"  
I put the scrolls in front of her and she writes down the name then pushes them back into my talons.

"Thanks." I say and turn away.

SunSet, Hibiscus, and Starry look up from the scroll they were reading. They all smile in unison. Hibiscus rolls the scroll back up and pushes it under her wing.

"Guys I'm gonna go back to the NightWing village to read these scrolls," I say holding out my scrolls.

"Okay." Hibiscus says checking out the scroll she held. SunSet and Starry nod and look through the shelves.

I fly between the trees until I reach the entrance of the village. I land at the door of my hut. Gravel pushes her way out with some of the old food that wasn't good anymore. My snout scrunches up from the back smell. My bag of scrolls taps against my back as I make my way to my room to read.


End file.
